


Mutations and Magic

by BlueWaters52



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, basically an AU in which a surprising number of things remain the same, but there are still humans and mutants, err might change the summary later, is this a royalty!AU? who knows :3, so this is kind of a fairytale-ish AU, with a different world/universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWaters52/pseuds/BlueWaters52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt was perfectly happy wandering around the new country after escaping from the circus. The last thing he expected was for an angel to fall into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: out of characterness, language errors, crappy writing, etc. may be found below. I also suck at coming up with original names of things.  
> Also note that i've only seen like XMA and bits and pieces of XMFC so the characters are written from that perspective.
> 
> I intend for this to be somewhat longish, like around 8 chapters or so, but i dont have it all planned out properly and am sorta going with the flow. Might come back and change bits of the older chapters later.  
> I originally planned to write at least half of it and then upload it but idk when that'll get done soo yeah.

On the continent of X, so called due to it's X shape, in the North-west bar a blue skinned mutant wandered around at the edge of the Andhera forest.  
At this particular moment he happened to be foraging for food. 

After bamfing into a couple of trees, Kurt concluded that they were indeed barren. Disappointed, he ventured outside to look for greener pastures.  
After walking, and occasionally bamfing, through overgrown shrubbery, he eventually spotted a huge stone-walled mansion looming up ahead of him. Upon moving further ahead he could just make out its numerous turrets. Yep, it was no mistaking it. He had arrived at the castle.

Being new to the NW bar and never having seen the castle before, curiosity got the better of him and Kurt headed towards it, even though it was unlikely that he'd encounter dense forests nearby.

Eventually he arrived at a massive metal fence that was at least as high as a one storey building and stretched as far as the eye could see on either side. It seemed to encircle the entire castle.

The castle itself stood beyond in all its glory, with its stone walls gleaming and the NW bar flag standing proudly upon its tallest turret.  
The grounds were just as well groomed. Flower beds and trees dotted the evenly cut grass here and there and a dirt path ran alongside the castle walls.

He had heard a lot about the queen that lived within; from tales of her beauty to her steely resolve, not to mention her support for mutants. Moreover she was said to barely leave the castle, unless it involved travelling to and negotiating with other kingdoms. 

Kurt looked around in awe. Just as he tore his gaze away and urged himself to move onward, he caught sight of a tree just on the other side of the fence laden with Neleberries, which just happened to be Kurt's favourite. 

Kurt leaned forward slightly to get a better look, at which one of his fingers grazed one of the black bars of the fence. He felt a jolt of electric current and flinched away.

Being careful not to touch the fence again, Kurt looked at the tree eagerly. There appeared to be a bunch of juicy fat Neleberries on almost every branch. 

Kurt's mouth began to salivate while his stomach gave a small rumble. He hadn't eaten for days.  
Without a second thought, he bamfed into the tree and helped himself to the delicious fruit.

He was stuffing the last few berries on the tree into his mouth when Kurt heard a shout.  
A shadow loomed over him and he heard a rustle before he was tackled to the ground. Panicking, Kurt bamfed back into the tree and tried his best to hide amongst the leaves.

His assailant was left clutching at blue smoke and with the stench of sulphur. He got up, confused, and looked around.

Kurt now got the opportunity to take a better look at him.  
The boy had wings. Huge, beautiful white wings spread out from his back.

When he turned around to face in Kurt's direction, the blue skinned mutant drew in a sharp breath. Sunlight shone off the boy's golden curls and his chiseled features were drawn into a frown. He was the textbook description of an angel, the only thing missing was the halo.  
Ironically though, he was wearing a leather jacket and tight fitting jeans.

Kurt was so transfixed that he didn’t notice the frown turn into a smirk and yelped in surprise when a hand grabbed his tail.

Although he had hidden himself behind leaves, Kurt had forgotten about his tail which had hung in plain sight underneath the branch. Kurt had nothing to say for himself.

The 'angel' dragged him to the ground and before Kurt could bamf away he used a talon to pierce the skin on his leg. Kurt yelled and struggled but the angel continued on, keeping a firm grip on him. It seemed as if he was engraving something into his leg.

Once he was done, the angel let Kurt go. 

Kurt tried to bamf away towards the other side of the fence at once, but to his horror he couldn’t. He tried a few more times before giving up and hurriedly backing away. 

The angel mirrored Kurt's movements and moved forward, keeping the same amount of distance between them.

Full of fear, panic and anger, Kurt's tail curled around the angel's throat and flung him towards the fence. 

There was a loud crash and the smell of burning. 

The angel lay at the bottom of the fence, one of his wings singed black. The golden haired boy stared at it, aghast.

He all but fled, half flying, half stumbling into the distance.

Kurt watched him abscond. Inside him guilt battled with triumph and relief, however the most prevalent emotion was confusion. He shook his head to clear his mind and looked once again towards the other side of the fence. He tried to bamf once more and failed yet again. Sighing, Kurt looked on either side of him. He had no clue which way to go. After arbitrarily choosing a direction and walking for about fifteen minutes, Kurt seemed no closer to finding an exit.

Kurt sighed and sat down on the ground. He wondered if he would ever be able to teleport again. He wished he was outside and free.

Suddenly his surroundings dissolved and he appeared in a cloud of blue smoke at what appeared the place where it all had started. In front of him was the fence and beyond that the Neleberry tree (now not so full of berries). Kurt jumped up, ecstatic, and hurried away, not wanting to get into any more trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about a week after the incident.

Kurt was heading happily to one of his havens. It had been a good day and he was currently carrying an armful of Tangerines; sweet, juicy, orange coloured fruits. Not as good as Neleberries of course, but delicious nevertheless. 

Kurt had a number of places he would often spend the night, one of them was a derelict, long abandoned barn. The neighbouring farm was even more dilapidated. The house was but a couple of walls and a pile of bricks. One could just barely make out the enclosures, most of the posts either rotting or covered by moss.

Just as Kurt was about to enter, he heard the sound of shattering glass. He stopped in his tracks, fully alert.  
Creeping stealthily towards the door, Kurt peered inside.

Inside, slumped against a wall with a bottle in his hand, was the angel.

A couple of empty bottles lay beside him and there were bits of glass all over the floor. The angel was in a rather bad condition. One of his wings was still charred from their previous encounter, and he appeared a lot thinner as well. A couple of scrapes and bruises littered parts of his arms and body, and he was evidently inebriated. 

A number of feelings churned within Kurt.

He felt sorry about the angel's pitiful state, the latter was clearly in poor health and probably had not had a proper meal in ages. Kurt glanced down at his Tangerines. Kurt's instincts, however, told him to get the hell out of there as fast as he could; luck had previously been on his side, but who knew what would happen if the angel caught hold of him this time? And then there were the questions.   
Why had the angel had attacked him? And why had his powers stopped working during that incident? It had never happened before…

But angels were supposed to be messengers of God right? Would God ever forgive him if he simply abandoned the former like that? God chose strange beings for the job, though, if you asked Kurt. The guy was kind of an asshole.  
Unless…

"You!"

The shout broke Kurt's reverie.

The angel tried to push himself up but stumbled back onto the floor.   
"I would kick your ass but I can't be bothered to right now."   
He took a large swig out of his bottle.  
(The truth was that even in his intoxicated condition he knew he would most likely lose.)

Panicking, Kurt threw a Tangerine towards the angel.  
"For you!"

The Tangerine bounced off the angel's head and landed on the ground.

"The fuck?!?"

The angel glared at Kurt for a while before hunger got the better of him.

"Wait.. You're serious?"

After a nod from Kurt, he reached for the fruit and took a bite out of it.

Kurt gingerly stepped over the broken bottle pieces and settled down some distance away from the angel, eating a Tangerine himself.

The two shared the fruit in relatively comfortable silence for some time.  
However something was gnawing at Kurt's mind and his tail swept anxiously from side to side.

"Would you chill it with the tail?" the angel snapped after a while.

"Why did you attack me?" Kurt blurted out.

The angel stared at Kurt.

"You are an angel, right?"

"Yeah. Sure," he smiled bitterly.

"Then why did you attack me? Have I committed an unforgivable sin for which God wants me dead? If so is there anything I can do to atone for it?" Kurt rambled on.

"What? No - "

"Was the sign you carved into my leg a holy symbol? I've not seen that one before.. I'm sorry if I forgot to punish myself-"

The next moment Kurt found a Tangerine jammed inside his mouth and looked up to see an intensely frowning angel.

"First of all, I.. attacked you because you weren't supposed to be within the grounds. We have very strict rules about who can enter. Speaking of which, the hell were you doing in there anywhere?! Were you sent to spy on the queen!?"  
He looked ready to strike again.

"What?! No! I was.. Uh.. Eating Neleberries.. They're my favourite actually.."

The angel stared at him again.

"..Well alright then."

He took another swig. 

"And second of all, don't.." he gestured towards Kurt's scars.   
Even though he was probably the least religious being on the continent, he was pretty sure that if a God existed he wouldn’t support his followers maiming themselves for self-perceived sins. Ironically enough, the blue guy seemed to have believed his sarcasm.  
"God wouldn't.. God doesn't want you to do that."

"I'm sorry by the way. I was going for immobilising rather than seriously injuring. I did have a reputation for being too aggressive and impulsive." he later added.

"So.. You are some kind of guardian angel?"

The angel rolled his eyes.  
"Sure. And I was. I'm not anymore."

Kurt frowned.  
"Why?"

He gestured towards his wings.   
"I am pretty much useless now. I wouldn’t be able to fight and defend the castle properly."

Kurt's frown turned deeper.  
"They made you leave?"

"No, I left on my own. I would have been a liability."

Kurt looked down at his lap.  
"I am sorry too. I should not have acted out in anger. God preaches against it.."

"It's fine. I'll get over it."  
He took another gulp.

"Is there anything I can do to receive your forgiveness?"

"I already told you not to worry about it, blue. Besides," he laughed a hollow laugh, his gaze falling to his blackened feathers, "I don't think there's anything you can do for me."

Kurt fidgeted with his hands.

"Kurt"

The angel looked at him, confused.

"My name."

"Oh. So yeah. Don't worry about it, Kurt."

Kurt nibbled at his bottom lip. There must be something he could do.  
He sat bolt upright as an idea struck him.

"Have you heard of Xavier's school for the Gifted?"

"Might have. Why?"

"A friend of mine told me about it. There's.. There's a really good doctor there. They say he's a genius. Maybe.. He could help?"

The winged boy frowned, considering the proposal.

"It's worth a shot, right?" coaxed Kurt.

The latter sighed.   
"I suppose so. You'll have to take me there though. I don’t know where it is."

Kurt beamed.  
"Yes, of course!"

"We can leave in the morning"  
Mumbled the angel, as he struggled to keep his heavy eyelids open.

After a while soft snores could be heard within the barn.

Kurt got up quietly and pried the half empty bottle from the golden haired boy's loose grip.  
He then proceeded to carefully sweep the glass pieces into a corner with his tail.

"Goodnight Engel. I'll give you your wings back. Ich verspreche." he murmured before curling up on the floor and closing his eyes.


End file.
